Apología a la Phantomhive
by Axuree Rheeid
Summary: Ciel sabe que Sebastián quiere su alma a cambio de venganza. Para él, es un contrato conveniente. Pero el maldito demonio interrumpe sus reflexiones... otra vez. -Ligero SebastianxCiel-Oneshot-


De todos los contratos que han pasado por mis manos y que he tenido revisar, leer y firmar hasta el hastío (juro que si veo uno sólo más vomitaré) ninguno me ha resultado tan llamativo, completo y conveniente como aquél que firmé contigo, aquella noche cuando exploté y me entregué al odio más profundo que pude recrear. En una nube de odio construí mi nido turbio de negatividad y venganza, y así, desnudo y humillado por aquellos que me hicieron sufrir, yo te esperaba con impaciencia, casi con emoción. No sabía del todo quién eras, pero te esperaba. Y tú ya me debías de haber estado esperando desde antes: te mantuviste al acecho, vigilando mi alma en ese entonces inmadura y prometedora, esperando a que el odio terminara de consumirla por completo para que así mi cuerpo juntara por fin el suficiente poder (nacido del más puro odio) para invocarte. Sí, mi odio te llamó, llamó tu atención gourmet y te trajo ante mí. Por eso… por eso te atrae tanto mi alma, te atrae aún más de lo que te atraen los gatos más negros y lustrosos. Yo fui.

Sí, yo te atraje a este mundo, a MI mundo, a mí. Te invoqué meneando mi alma rencorosa ante ti como si fuera un filete, un manjar de sentimientos para un demonio como tú. Quizás tú te quedes con mi alma y hayas sido el que me ofreció el contrato, quedándote conmigo hasta el momento de mi muerte, sí… pero yo fui el que emitió el llamado, como las sirenas que atraen barcos. Y acudiste. Porque te convenía. Y acepté… porque a mí también me convenía.

Simbiosis.

Desde el momento que mis ojos chocaron con los tuyos, rojos como teas, y con esa sonrisa socarrona y tan encantadoramente falsa, tan encantadoramente tuya… esa sonrisa que destroza tantos "corazones"… desde ese momento fruncí el ceño y me pareció que te quedaste de piedra. Superioridad. Te creías superior, te olvidas tan rápido de que yo te llamé desde el primer momento, aún sin saberlo. Te olvidabas que desde el principio, éramos amo y sirviente. Te olvidabas de que yo te puse nombre y de que, por tanto, ninguno de tus "hechizos seductores" servía contra mí…

Porque yo te llamé, tú acudiste, y yo acepté. No hubo necesidad de prender un fuego que ya se había desatado, un fuego negro y cruel. Por eso, desde el primer momento, te lancé un desdén y te apuré a irnos. Tú no te lo esperabas y estoy seguro de que sonreíste para ti, y deseaste aún más mi alma, tan irresistible. ¿Tú también lo sabes, verdad Sebastián? Que desde el primer momento que nos vimos hasta la fecha, mi alma te ha seducido del mismo modo que tú conmigo lo has intentado.

Nunca nadie ha entrado en tu corazón, y no me hace falta prohibírtelo, porque sé que eres mío. Así como yo te pertenezco, tú me perteneces. Ninguna muchacha supo seducirte porque todas intentaban ganarte con carne. Pero yo sí que te conozco y sé lo que te atrae, y así, me perteneces porque te seduje con el alma, la única cosa que te podía gustar. ¿Es la primera vez que se te invierten los papeles, Sebastián? A todos sonríes y encantas por igual, pero conmigo el truco no funcionó. ¿Te gusta eso? No, no te gusta: te fascina. Tu mirada de sorpresa me dice que tu deseo por mi alma sólo se incrementa. A los hombres les gustan las mujeres difíciles, en ese caso, a ti te gustan las almas difíciles, cambiantes, negras. Como la mía.

¿Es que combina con tu cabello? Je.

Ilusas. Tú no necesitas carne, tú vives de almas. Porque eres un demonio y serás malvado y estarás fuera de Dios, pero hasta para las cosas malas hay rangos y categorías. Los humanos que tanto te divierten se conforman con un bulto de carne, sangre y huesos, un costal llamado cuerpo, blando, sudoroso y lleno de olores corporales a cual más asquerosos. Los demonios y los ángeles son más finos y optan por la parte más delicada, esa correspondiente al alma de una persona. Etéreo, sublime. Y tú, el demonio mimado, digno de ser mi mayordomo, no se conforma tan sólo con eso, sino que encima escoges a tu presa con gran cuidado, la sazonas, la dejas madurar, y te das un banquete con ella en cuanto está lista. Es como cuando preparas un pastel. Un pastel sin comparación.

Por eso, cada vez que me miras a los ojos de un modo que raya en la soberbia retadora, cada vez que nos adentramos en uno de esos muchos y silenciosos desafíos, duelos, juegos de uno contra uno… cada vez que lo haces, doy un paso adelante y te enfrento. Y tú sonríes, y yo bufo, porque no hacen falta palabras para comprender que tú ya te esperabas que yo respondiera de ese modo, que yo también me esperaba el modo en que serías mi aliado y mi rival, que de un modo nos esperábamos, que estamos hechos a la medida, que siempre estaremos juntos, aún al borde del infierno.

¿Amor? Un demonio como tú jamás conocerá esa palabra, y un humano como yo jamás se dejaría llevar por ella. Eso le quitaría sabor a mi alma, y eso implicaría que yo no estaría cumpliendo mi contrato del todo. Y un Phantomhive no rompe su palabra, si tú quieres la mejor alma de todas, te la daré, maldito demonio mimado, más mimado que yo, tu amo. En nuestro pequeño mundo oscuro, podrido, no hay nada mejor que una pizca de amor sucio, corrupto, desesperado. Tibio, contradictorio, impuro. El mejor sazonador de almas, mejor que las especias que Agni usa en los currys del príncipe Soma.

Sebastián, tú ni siquiera vives de curry.

Sentimientos negativos y trastornados: Amor corrupto, deseo de arrancarme la vida, obsesiones… Es la única clase de afecto que tú y yo podríamos llegar a alcanzar… Cuando me cargas, cuando me salvas. Nunca te daré las gracias, y tú en vez de enojarte, sonreirás por el modo en que mis egoísmos y desplantes aderezan mi alma. Tú eres mi pieza más, más valiosa, aquella que se puede mover por todo el tablero… un caballo que puede saltarse el resto de las piezas. Mi más fiel corcel, el único imposibilitado a mentirme…

Pero también tienes tus desplantes, supongo. A tus ojos, el joven amo también demuestra sus debilidades de vez en cuando.

"_Pero sabe, la debilidad le da un toque de cielo a las almas infernales, eso las hace exquisitamente agridulces. Y el joven amo se ve tan lindo cuando intenta hacerse el fuerte; cuando se contradice; cuando no haya qué explicación dar para no verse ni sentirse tan terriblemente humillado y abochornado; cuando se calla que en verdad le gusta que le carguen porque le hace sentir más alto, más fuerte, más poderoso; cuando una expresión escapa por su frío rostro crispado, demostrando su debilidad interior… cuando por las noches se acurruca en la cama y me pide que no me vaya hasta que se haya quedado dormido, cuando…"_

Oh por el amor de… no es como si yo sintiera debilidad o… cualquier cosa humillante. Lo hago para ver tus expresiones, para que te des cuenta que yo también puedo jugar al juego de pretender hasta sacarte de quicio, o cuando una situación me ha agarrado con la guardia baja porque tú en tu tremenda inutilidad llegas asquerosamente tarde. Porque lo haces a propósito, demonio tonto. ¿Y qué es eso de las almas agridulces? ¿Me estás rebajando? ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte así hacia mí? Yo NO soy dulce, y además…

…Y además…

…A-además…

…

…

…

Cállate, joder. Sólo quiero que me abraces.

"_Yes, __**my lord**__."_

_

* * *

_

So. Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Y todas esas cosas que los escritores ponen en el disclaimer xD

Terminé de verla haace poco y OMGGGG casi muero con el final y todo eso D: y el tsunderismo de Ciel siempre me ha gustado xD además, me ha costado mucho encontrar fics de Kuro que realmente me gusten :T O sea, sí hay unos que me gustan, Y SE QUE NO SOY LA MEJOR ESCRITORA, pero hay otros que la verdad rly no sé ni de dónde salió tanto OoC... siento el fandom medio en pañales aún.

Igual. Ojalá lo disfruten. ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE KURO ASDKJALSDJ no sean tan crueles conmigo xD


End file.
